The Vacation
by mariedex
Summary: Sam's sister comes to visit


Title: The Vacation  
  
Author: Mariedex   
  
Spoilers: Two months after FO   
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the story are the sole property of Hank Steinberg, Jerry Bruckheimer, and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sam's sister comes ....   
  
  
So what brings you up here? Danny asked as he signed me in.  
  
I have come to whisk my sister away. I smiled as he handed me my temporary pass.  
  
And does she have any idea of this whisking?  
  
Not a clue, where would the fun be there?  
  
So where are you whisking her off too?  
  
St. Bart's. These two lobbyist I have been working with offered to take me out on their company yacht, an all expense paid vacation. So I thought who better to bring on a boat with two very hot men, then my sister.  
  
She is going to love that. Danny remarked sarcastically.  
  
It's not about the guys, Danny. It's about the much needed vacation that my older sister needs. Danny sat me down at the conference table as I waited. So where is she?  
  
Coming back from a case with Viv. She should be back soon.  
  
I smile as Danny cleans the wipe board. It has been a while since I have been back to New York, usually I would come every couple of weeks, this time I haven't come since Sam was shot. Things had gotten busy with work and I just couldn't get away.   
  
So how has she been?  
  
Fine. Haven't you two been talking? Danny acted surprised. He had always been impressed with Sam and my relationship. We had such a crappy family and yet the two of us were incredibly close.  
  
Yeah, but she hasn't been saying much. Which is really why I want to take her away. I think that she's keeping a lot bottled in.  
  
Like the shooting.  
  
Yeah, that and other things. You know how she gets Danny, like she's invincible and doesn't need anyone.  
  
And you think that she is doing that now? Danny had been concerned about her, I could tell. But their relationship was always a bit different, two friends who never talked about their personal life. Sam had been shocked to find out that the two of us had dated for a while. Danny was always in to keeping his personal life, personal.  
  
  
  
Hey what are you doing here? Jack asked as he walked up to the table with another man.  
  
Trying to whisk Sam away. I get up and hug Jack. How are you doing?  
  
Good. And you?  
  
Will be better in 4 hours. I smile. I always liked Jack, no matter what there was something about him that was just likable. When Sam had first told me about the affair, I had been rather shocked. Jack Malone never seemed like the man who would cheat on his wife, but the more and more Sam talked about it, the more I understood. It was always funny to see the two of them out together, as a couple. They always just seemed to fit, they were comfortable with each other. You would have never imagined that they were actually a scandalous couple. I had always known that they would never exactly have any kind of clean break. There was too much there for it to be easy like that.  
  
And what happens in 4 hours?  
  
We land in St. Bart's and board a yacht for a luxurious weekend on the ocean.  
  
Does Sam know about this? He smiles at me.  
  
No, that's the whisking part of the equation.  
  
She thinks Sam will go willingly. Danny chimed in.  
  
Yea' of little faith. And you must be Martin. I smile at the other gentleman.  
  
Sorry about that. Martin Fitzgerald, Kasey Spade. Jack introduces us.  
  
Martin starts trying to figure out the relation.  
  
Sister. I know we look nothing alike. I continue. But alas we are. I still blame my mother for the brown hair, it's a curse. It's good to meet you Martin Fitzgerald. I have heard good things. Nice smile. Can I see your teeth? I ask and I can hear Danny behind trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
He asks a bit confused and looks to Jack and Danny for help, both just shrug and smile.  
  
Your teeth, sorry it's a thing. You know judge of character and all. Teeth say a lot about a person. I smile sweetly and Martin stares a me for a while and then opens my mouth for my inspection. I laugh and reach out my hand to Danny. He begrudgingly pulls out a $20.  
  
Man, I had such faith in you. Danny complains.  
  
What?' Martin is still very confused.  
  
It's a thing Kasey does. She likes to see how gullible guys are. Jack explains.  
  
Don't blame me, it's all Danny's fault. He's the one who started the whole thing.  
  
Still Confused?  
  
Okay here's the scoop. Sam, Kasey and I are out at a bar talking about men. Both of them are completely convinced that we are all schmucks and will do anything for a pretty smile. So I bet Kasey that she can't get guys to show her their teeth. Big mistake, I lose like $300 that night.  
  
The problem is, he still thinks that it won't work. So we are still kind of betting. I thank Danny and the whole male species for my entertainment center. I wink at Danny.  
  
Don't worry about it Martin. Jack starts, She got me too.  
  
Yep, worked like a charm. Some guys take a little more coxing but in the end they all fall. I smile. Seriously though it is good to meet you Martin Fitzgerald. Hey Jack, do you think I could talk for you a moment before Sam gets back and I whisk her away.  
  
He stares at me for a moment. I can tell he is attempting to figure out how appropriate it would be for him to talk with his ex-lover's sister. But finally he relents and walks me into the office and shuts the door behind him. What's up?  
  
Um, How is she? I ask tentatively.  
  
Fine, I think.  
  
It's just that she hasn't been talking to me much and I thought that maybe she might be talking to you.  
  
No, not really. We have kind of been... I could tell that he was looking for the correct wording,   
  
I was just wondering that maybe she was, since she wasn't talking to me or Danny, that maybe she was talking to you.  
  
Are you concerned?  
  
A little.  
  
About the shooting.  
  
Yeah, I mean the whole being shot with her own gun isn't easy for her. Jack looked at me for a moment and I could tell that it wasn't what he was talking about. What are you talking about?  
  
She didn't tell you?  
  
Tell me what? Jack came and sat down next to me. He probably could tell that I was panicked.  
  
She shot two men, killed them. Martin and she went into a house and these two perps, pulled a gun on them and Sam shot them.  
  
  
  
It was her first week back.  
  
She didn't tell me.  
  
It was completely justified, OPR did an investigation and they found reasonable cause, but...  
  
But you think that it wasn't as reasonable?   
  
I think she was jumpy.  
  
Shit, Jack.  
  
She's fine. I just think that she may have reacted a bit too strongly given the situation.  
  
Did you tell her that? He looked at me and smiled.  
  
No. That opinion I kept to myself. The last thing she needed was me berating her. No matter what, I will stand up for her.  
  
I sat there staring at his pictures. That was their relationship in a nutshell, he was her backup. He never let her down, never would judge her. I look up at him, Why didn't you visit her when she was in the hospital?  
  
He winced. I sent flowers? He excused.  
  
But you didn't come?  
  
I couldn't. Too many people were watching.  
  
I think that, I paused for a moment, I think that it really hurt her that you didn't come.  
  
I know. He whispered. He turned and stared at his hands.  
  
You know Sam and I talked a bit about staying here, staying in the FBI, staying in New York. If she should stay working with you. He looks up at me.  
  
  
  
I just didn't think that it was good for, you know working for you. I still don't. I waited a bit to let it sink in with him. But she thought that she could handle it. She didn't want to leave.  
  
I don't know what I would do if she left.  
  
That's what she said too. I look back up at the pictures. So how are things going with you?  
  
Slowly. It's not that easy. He answered honestly.  
  
Should it be? I responded.  
  
No. It shouldn't be easy. He got up from the couch and walked over to his desk.  
  
He looks up at me. Did you love her? I ask simply and he smiles.  
  
You Spade women, direct and to the point.  
  
  
  
Did I love her? Yes. Do I still love her? Yes. Always will. The whole thing was just bad timing. It wasn't fair to her, it made her take too many risks. I couldn't keep asking her to do it for me. She deserves better.  
  
I smile at him. I honestly didn't know why I asked that or what I would have said if he had said no. I didn't even know what I would do with his yes. It was just good to know. Good to know that he didn't just use her and that he did still care about her.   
  
I think she is back. He smiles at me and nods outside.  
  
About freaking time. I smile and get up. I walk towards Sam. Her back is towards me and she is talking to Danny who is now grinning from ear to ear. Get your things. I state.  
  
She swings around, a look of shock and confusion surround her face. What are you doing here?  
  
Nice to see you too. I joke. I am whisking you away on all expense paid for trip to St. Barts with two very cute young lobbyist, who are trying desperately to sway my opinion so that I can then influence my boss to back them.  
  
Kas, I don't think I can this weekend.  
  
Yes, you can and there is no reason to say no. Besides, I am not allowing it. I need somebody to come with me. If you don't then I will be forced to take Danny or maybe even Martin and that would just cause a slew of problems with these guys. I mean don't get me wrong, Danny and Martin are both pretty. But I do not think that they are these guys type.  
  
So you are pimping me out? She narrowly looks at me.  
  
Who said anything about pimping. It's a free vacation. Sun, ocean, alcohol, no contact from the outside world. Which is why your gun could be handy, but other than that, it would be a great relaxing time.  
  
Hey if you don't want to go, Sam, I will be sure to join Kasey. We can always find ways to entertain ourselves.' Danny joked flashing his mischievous smile.  
  
Sam answers quickly. You are not allowed any where near my baby sister. She glares. When do we go?  
  
In an hour, exactly enough time for you to go and pack and get to the airport. It's a private plan, so no lines.  
  
This is legit right.  
  
No they are drugs smugglers. Its legit and fun. I have never taken advantage of any of these lobbyist gifts until now. This was just too hard to turn down. Besides the Senator will never back them. So it's all good. So move. Sam squints her nose at me.  
  
I have to finish some paperwork. She whines slightly.  
  
It's wait until Monday. Jack chimes in. I hadn't actually realized that he had been standing there.   
  
Are you sure? She asks.  
  
He orders and smiles at me.   
  
TBC.


End file.
